guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fevered Dreams
Fevered Dreams is listed in all the conditions pages as a skill that transfer conditions. That is wrong, from my point of view. It doesn't transfer the condition, it propagates it. Transfering would imply that the condition is no longer on the target after transfert. I would have edited it if it was a simple issue of wording, but on the Conditions page, that would mean taking it out of the transfering category and putting it somewhere else, same goes for http://guildwiki.org/wiki/Template:Condition_Transfering. I don't know if it's just me being pedantic about the term used or what... --theeth 23:14, 20 November 2005 (UTC) :I agree.. semantics aside, I think Fevered Dreams tends to operate more like the skills that create conditions rather than transfer them, and it'd be better to classify it that way. See User:Rezyk/RelatedSkills#Related Skills (Condition) for what I mean. --Rezyk 23:45, 20 November 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's pretty much what I had in mind. Except I'd probably put Illusion of Haste in both Create and Remove section. --theeth 22:13, 21 November 2005 (UTC) Hey I was just looking at "fevered dreams" under the section of condition transfering and it says this " Fevered Dreams (transfer from foe to adjacent foes)" but on the skill description it says to all foes in the area. Does the skill say area but really only affect adjacent (something like channeling)? :Fevered Dreams does indeed affect the area. You can see this in the practice area (Ilse of the Dead) if you use it there. --Epinephrine 00:58, 2 March 2006 (CST) The wording is there, but not necessarily obvious to all: it only affects new conditions, thus if a player is blinded for 4 seconds and spreads it via Fevered Dreams you must wait for that to expire before adding a new blindness - while on the target it would reset the duration, extending it, the foes in the area will not be affected, as it isn't a "new" condition. --Epinephrine 01:01, 2 March 2006 (CST) This skill can work pretty well with a condition heavy assassin, since you don't need very much time to get the conditions off (10 seconds is plenty). For a build I use the hex, which starts black spider strike, then blinding powder, and twisting fangs. That spreads -7 degen, deep wound and blinding all across the land. -Isidore Robespierre. Clean Up of the First Note * "This skill is extremely useful for Rangers with constant spread of conditions on foes in an area can both whittle down health/effectiveness in combat/etc. of a unit; but also can keep an enemy Monk's energy in PvP low enough to be less efficient." Could someone please rewrite this so it makes a little more sense? I have read it several times, and have concluded that it lacks cohesion. Although I kind of get the gist of it, a Wiki note should be more clear, straight to the point, and direct. The writer mentions the "whittling down of health", then in the same breath talks about an enemy Monk's energy. Clearly that should be broken up into two notes. Also, it would help greatly if it were more grammatically sound. :Then . . . fix it? 24.160.252.207 21:31, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::Well, I altered it. Look better now? Virulence Note It says to use FD with Virulence. Impossible, as they are both elites. Perhaps the note should specify you must coordinate this tactic with another player ahead of time? (And, unless you plan this with someone you play with regularly, it may be way too much hastle to try and coordinate with PUG groups to make this an attractive idea at all.) PvP? :I think its kind of given that you need two people for this. I'm not sure how this stacks up against a real team practically in HA (only place this could have a chance. TA isn't worthwhile as its only 4 people and gvg and AB is too far spread out) M s4 19:38, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Condition extending tested with apply poison: poison is extended on the first target, then that extended duration is extended again when applied to the surrounding enemies. so, if you're using a condition-extending bow string, said condition is extended twice for the surrounding targets, but only once for the target with fevered dreams. May want to add that to the notes ^^ ~Avatarian 86 23:29, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Tested with Extend Conditions: the condition is lengthened on the target extend is cast on, not on those around it. This is most likely because Extend isn't applying a condition, so the new duration won't spread, as with reapplying. I would guess that similarly to a weapon mod, Recovery will apply once to the target of Fevered and twice to those it spreads to. I don't have recovery, or any rit friends to scrimmage with, so I'm afraid I cannot test this yet.--Khoross 06:56, 7 January 2007 (CST) Hypochondria note The note I removed was wrong. To test, I took fevered, hypochondria, and enervating charge. Against three targets in a small area, I weakened one, hexed another, and then used hypochondria on the hexed foe. All three ended up weakened afterwards. Just for fun, I did it again except had the fevered target use draw instead of me using hypochondria and again all three were weakened. --Fyren 22:13, 26 January 2007 (CST) :You should test it with more then 3 targets. There are some strange results if you combine hypochondria with fevered dreams. It seems impossible to predict on which targets the conditions will be applied and on which not. --217.228.102.41 19:26, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::If you can come up with a test case that can reproduce weirdness/varying results, please post it or add a note. --Fyren 19:39, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::It is predictable, remember that the target hexed with fevered dreams must have new conditions that it isn't suffering from already transferred to it with hypochondria in order for them to be spread back out. --Ckal Ktak 19:17, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Isle of the Nameless: I hexed the Practice Target with Fevered Dreams and applied an condition to another target in the area. Then I used Hypochondira on the Practice Target and the condition spread to some targets in the area but not to all of them. That is not what I would have predicted. --217.228.71.42 16:26, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Avatar of Melandru How does this work with Avatar of Melandru? The foe suffers the condition, albeit for 0 seconds, right? So it should spread the condition around, even though your target is instantly clean again. I have a friend who swears it doesn't do that, and given the seemingly random nature of this skill at times I am not quite sure if I want to agree with him or not. Since I never bothered to cap it I was wondering if someone else knows. Kelvin Greyheart 19:40, 27 February 2007 (CST) :This skill triggers when a foe SUFFERS from a new condition, Avatar of Melandru PREVENTS conditions. Since the condition is prevented and not suffered it will not spread. --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 13:21, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::Someone in Melandru will still take fragility damage (only once, for whatever reason) when conditioned. --Fyren 15:14, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::This really needs to be tested. What Saranis said is debateable. Melandru says it is unaffected by conditions, that doesn't mean that they can't suffer from one. I don't have time on my side to go and test this out... litte help ^^? - TerraXin Melandru sets conditions duration to 0. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:59, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Set condition duration to 0 before or after they are spread? M s4 19:41, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Rodgort If you reapply the burning before it expires, it won't re-spread it. --Fyren 06:49, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :I presume this is about Mark of Rodgort. But yeah, exactly, so... set your fire magic at only 2, so that it expires after 1s, and bring a fire wand/sword/watever and just attack. Even if monks take off the condition, you will just put it right back on... on every one in the party. I haven't tried this tactic with Fevered Dreams, but I have with fragility, which operates under the same mechanics, and it does work well, providing constant pressure on any monk. Perhaps I should try it with both for single target spiking and constant team degen. Hmm... ... perhaps? --Lord Carnage 00:29, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Buff Seems weird to randomly grant a small buff to such a rarely used skill on the grounds of making things more balanced while a tournament is going on :S -- - (Talk/ ) 14:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :They nerfed some skills to get rid of the most annoying metagame, then I think they want to buff some barely used skills so that creative teams can come up with new builds that people aren't used to and don't know how to counter.Ezekiel [Talk] 14:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ye, but this buff hardly revolutionises the skill. It looks like they just made a few meaningless buffs to offset all the nerfs making the update notes look slightly less depressing to read-- - (Talk/ ) 14:22, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::They did buff this and fragility in the same update though. Both focus around conditions. I wonder if the those gwen enemies with this are much worse, their entire mob uses conditions. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::GvG team, small arena if you have a mesmer with this and degen to pressure, and a BA ranger and a BH ranger maybe one with a bleeding and one with a posion preparation thingie then that could be pwn lol Lost-Blue 14:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it would be more effective in HA where people are less spread out, but i still don't see it becoming popular just because of this buff-- - (Talk/ ) 15:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why would it be more effective when it will affect 1 or 2 enemies in a large area when it can possibly affect the whole team in small guild halls? Lost-Blue 15:05, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hmm.. Fevered Dreams+Fragility on 2 AOM dervs, and a immolate ele.. Actually, that'd be fun to test- would it work? ;) — Warw/Wick 15:07, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::(edit conflict) Because of the nature of play and of the maps, people are far more balled up in HA. Apart from anything else, there is less splitting in HA, but there are also more bottlenecks, and altars and suchlike encourage lots of players into a small area. In GvG teams are more spread out as there are bigger open spaces, and players are split off from the team to flag, run kits, offensively/defensively split, etc-- - (Talk/ ) 15:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Buffed Again? ...Not sure exactly how the Dazing works(whether it only applies as Fevered is Cast, or if it happens everytime the target suffers more than 2 conditions), but it will probably be a good idea to Add that info to Notes once we figure it out... --'ilr' (11, Dec'08) :I tested it out but I don't quite get it. It seems it won't apply dazed on a target that suffers from 2 conditions when you cast it on them. But if you hex them, apply 1 condition and then - when you apply the 2nd condition they will be dazed for 1-3 sec. If you apply a third condition they will be dazed again for 1-3 sec, etcetc. Daze doesn't spread to targets in the area. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 15:17, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you, that's what I was observing as well but didn't Note b/c it seemed at odds with the description --'ilr''' (16, Dec'08) :::bug fix, now it does wow omg wtf!!!!!! This + incendiary arrows ranger + hypochrondia + volley :O NON STOP INTERRUPT,BURN DAZE AND ANY PREPARATION CONDITION!!!!,mayb some accumulated pain.....ouch !Deadfalk 13:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Try Volley removes Preporations? Abbadons X 23:33, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Dual elites is pro... 06:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Lolco-op mrite. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC)